


One with the Wolf

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Leah Clearwater was used to being angry since she had become a shifter, the first female in her tribe to shift. She's angry that Sam cheated, angry that her brother is one at a young age, angry that Jacob is crushing on his childhood friend.But when Leah meets the girl for the first time everything changes. Can she overcome her anger to be what her imprint needs? Can she handle the fact her imprint spends the majority of time with the very creatures she's supposed to hate? Can she and the girl stop arguing long enough to develop a relationship?
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	1. Imprint

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Leah Clearwater stared out over the rising waves as she sat on a log at the beach in La Push. Her mind was spinning wildly, anger flowing with every wave that crashed onto the beach with the rising storm. Why did it have to be her? She didn’t ask for this, to be brought into some huge secret that kept the town safe.

Ten months ago, she had been normal. Close to earning a degree, hanging out with friends, and dealing with the betrayal that her boyfriend and cousin had delivered to her. She could handle that, with enough time and anger she could handle that but this…

She had fallen ill, the flu she had thought at the time. Running a fever so hot that she practically melted as she lay in bed gasping at the pain in her body. Her bones feeling as if they were going to explode, a flaming pain running down her spine that had her quivering with every wave that slid down her spine.

One night she finally couldn’t take it and she had slipped out her bedroom window and ran towards the woods, not understanding what was happening as she hit the ground. Her bones snapping painfully as they shifted and changed as her skin stretched, feeling like it was ripping from her body slowly. Her finger’s splitting open as thick sharp claws grew where nails had once been.

It felt like hours before it happened, but it had only been seconds and soon she found herself on four paws, looking up as her mother and the man that had betrayed her slowly moved towards her.

To be told that all the stories they had grown up with weren’t stories at all but truths that had been passed down from generation to generation, waiting for the shift to claim the next batch of victims. She felt the anger burn under her new fur, anger at the man she was forced to be attached to, now that she was this…Creature.

Anger for her entire family having hidden this from her by playing off the stories as nothing but something to be told around a campfire. Anger that her brother would be following her into this horrendous life filled with danger and servitude, which he had only a month ago. She hated having to follow Sam, having to obey him like some child being told what to do and when and where and even how.

She was never someone to take orders, to roll over and do as told. It killed her little by little every day. All the boys hated her because she was so angry. She wouldn’t ever let Sam forget what he had done. She understood the imprint bond and that he couldn’t stop it, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. Emily wasn’t bound to this life and yet she had no problems doing that to her, and maybe that’s what hurt the most. Her own cousin had willing taken the man that she had been seeing, disregarding her feelings.

Now there was no escaping them and she was sucked into the wedding plans, no matter how much she refused and bitched and complained. She couldn’t even look at Emily without her anger consuming her and having to run into the woods to shift. Now the only people she was around was the others in the pack. Sam, Paul, Jarrod and even fucking Jacob Black.

Jacob Black that was hung up on his old childhood crush, Bella Swan. The girl had returned to live with Charlie suddenly after her mother had gotten remarried. The pack’s mental link had her seeing every one’s thoughts. The way Sam felt about Emily, which made her want to claw her eyes out. Jarrod’s love for Kim, which was sweet and pure.

And the way Jacob constantly drooled after Bella, which was only slightly worse than Sam and her cousin. He wouldn’t leave the girl alone. Constantly trying to come between her and the bloodsuckers she was hanging out with. The Cullen’s. The Cold Ones. The vampires that their tribe had a treaty with. The treaty that if they didn’t bite a human and stayed of tribal land, they would be left unharmed.

The vampires had never done anything to them and always abided by the treaty, but the tribe was hell bent on them being evil. She honestly couldn’t care one way or the other. Most of the hatred the pack had was because they blamed the vampires for the shift. Personally, she thinks it’s just some sick joke by the powers that be who think making them turn into giant fucking wolves would give them some kind of entertainment in their boring immortal lives.

The rest of the pack didn’t agree with her thoughts, but she didn’t give a shit what they thought. As long as they left her alone to stew in her own angry and sorrowful stew, she left them alone. It wasn’t like she could stop them from seeing what had been done to her. She couldn’t stop it any more than they could stop her from seeing their sex lives.

Her stomach rolled at the thought and she shook her head as she stood, the rolling thunder filling the afternoon’s sky overhead. She moved back up the beach as her mind returned to Bella Swan, making a disgusted noise.

She was sick of seeing the girl through Jacob’s thoughts. So, she was hanging out with leeches. It wasn’t his or any of their business. They weren’t hurting her she was just friends with them, although Jacob seemed to think the girl was dating one of them. She shivered at the thought, but to each their own. It’s not like she had room to talk considering her past relationship choices.

If Bella Swan wanted to get mixed up with Vampires, then it wasn’t their business to stop her. Everyone should have a choice as to where their lives would end up. Hers had been taken away from her, she wouldn’t have chosen this if she’d had a choice.

She frowned as her little brother walked towards her sadly, “We’ve been looking for you.”

She smiled. Seth looked so much like their late father that it was sometimes hard to look at him. Seth knew this, they’d talked about it not to long after the funeral months ago, before her shift. He was proud to look like their father even though their mother had a hard time looking at him.

She missed her father. She would spend hours at night on patrol wishing he had been around to help her understand why this was happening to her when nothing had ever been mentioned about women being shifters too. Even Billy Black had been surprised that she had shifted. It left her a mystery which didn’t help the anger burning inside her.

“I’ve been here the whole time. What’s up?”

Seth fell into step beside her, “Charlie and Bella are coming for dinner tonight. Mom want’s us on our best behavior so we don’t shift and kill either of them.”

She grinned, “I thought they were going to Billy’s.”

Seth frowned suddenly, “She muttered something about time to tell the three kids.” He shrugged, “I don’t know what she meant but I’ve never seen her this nervous before Leah.”

She frowned in confusion but shoved it aside. Whatever her mother was going to say wouldn’t have an impact on her. She was old enough to come and go as she pleased, and she had been considering finding a small place of her own with the money she had been saving up from her part time job at the Ateara’s diner. Not that she had told anyone about her ideas.

“She also said we aren’t supposed to shift until after dinner. She doesn’t want anyone knowing that they are coming for dinner.” Seth’s brows pulled together in confusion.

She glanced at her little brother, “Why?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.” His usual wide smile spread across his face, “So?”

“So what?” She asked when he didn’t elaborate after a few moments.

“What do you think it’s about?” He bounced in front of her, his enthusiasm returning in full force.

She grimaced, “I don’t know, and I really don’t care.”

He frowned, “Damn why do you always have to be a downer Leah?”

She chuckled quietly as he ran towards their house. She was happy that her brother was excited about the shift, but she knew he would be putting his life in danger sooner than he should. He was only fifteen and, even though she was twenty-one and like to act like she didn’t care, she really was worried about her little brother. She hated to think of him up against the leeches that had come onto their land.

A Forks police cruiser was parked in the driveway next to her mother’s car and Seth was standing at the end of the driveway waiting for her, “Do you think Bella’s here yet?”

She scoffed, “Don’t tell me you have a crush on her now too.”

He glared at her, “She’s really nice Leah but no I don’t like her that way.” He hurried into the house.

She heard her mother’s voice, “Seth, where’s your sister?”

“She’s coming. I found her on the beach.”

She rolled her eyes as she entered her mother’s house and her stomach growled at the smell of roast and potatoes cooking, her nose scrunching up at the strong scent of Charlie’s aftershave. She plopped down on the sofa next to Seth as the boy flipped to a basketball game.

Charlie grinned from the kitchen doorway, “You’ve grown in the last few month’s Seth.”

The boy bobbed his head happily, “Growth spurt hit early.” Seth chuckled at the lame excuse they usually gave.

She ignored the police chief and focused on the game until the sound of a loud engine met her ears and Charlie slipped outside. She glanced at her brother and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Man, she reeks.” He whispered to her.

She inhaled deeply and frowned at her brother, “What are you talking about?”

He turned his head to stare at her wide eyed, “What does she smell like to you?”

She took another inhale and smiled slightly, “The forest after a fresh rain, fresh peaches with a hint of death and decay.”

He shook his head at her with a grimace, “She smells like she is putrefying. How does a wolf lose its sense of smell?” the boy shook his head as he stood, walking into the kitchen.

She frowned as she stared at the tv, utterly confused by her brother.

“Leah set the table please. Bella it’s good to see you again.”

“You too Mrs. Clearwater.” Bella’s soft voice was shy.

Sue chuckled, “Please call me Sue.”

“I’m sorry I’m late. Alice and I had to finish a project for school.” Bella said as she leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

Leah ignored the girl as she entered the kitchen to get the plates to set the table in the dining room as her mother spoke again, “What would you like to drink Bella? We have water, tea, soda. I would stay away from Leah’s Gatorade.”

“Water is fine.”

Sue glanced at her, “Leah, get a glass for Bella please.”

She growled quietly in annoyance, why couldn’t the girl get her own damn glass? She opened the cabinet next to her and snatched a glass out, thrusting it out with her opposite hand, not realizing the girl had moved closer. Her firm hand slammed into the girl’s chest and sent her backwards, onto her butt on the floor with the force.

Charlie laughed as Sue and Seth stood frozen. She turned quickly and frowned down at the girl, who was currently rubbing her chest gently. She knelt in front of the girl, “I’m sorry Bella. I didn’t-“

Bella’s head came up and she froze as light brown eyes met her hazel ones. She felt her mind stop. Everything melted away until it was just her and Bella, in an endless white abyss. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not Sam, not Emily, not Jacob. Not even the wolf mattered anymore. The light brown eyes held all the answers to the questions she had been asking herself these last months.

This girl was the reason she was breathing, her oxygen supply. Bella was her reason for living, the one that was going to end her torment. Bella was the reason she had shifted. A feeling of calm and relaxation slowly trickled through her body like a steady stream. The world shifted on its axis and aligned perfectly for her.

This girl was the most important thing in her life, her happiness being the ultimate goal. Bella’s safety being her top priority. Whatever this girl wanted she would give it to her. She would give her the world if that’s what she wanted, somehow someway. She would give her the moon and the stars if that’s what her heart desired.

Bella’s voice broke through her rumination, “You don’t have to apologize.”

Seth finally moved and held his hand out, “Are you okay Bella?”

Bella took his hand and nodded as she was pulled to her feet, still rubbing her chest, “I’m fine. It’s nothing really.”

Charlie laughed, “Yeah she’s used to spending most of her time on the ground.”

Bella shot him a glare, “Gee thanks dad.”

Sue shook her head, “Leah?”

Her mind finally caught up to everything and she stood quickly, stepping closer to the girl, “I’m so sorry Bella.” Concern thick in her shaky voice.

Bella shook her head, “I’m fine but I should go. I just remembered a history report due tomorrow.”

Charlie frowned, “I’d really like for you to stay.”

Bella backed away from her and she felt a sudden panic fill her chest, “I can’t miss this report dad. Whatever it is you want to talk about just say it.”

Charlie and Sue exchanged a look before he took a deep breath, “Sue and I are dating.”

Bella’s eyes widened. Seth blinked rapidly at the two adults. She, well she really didn’t care. Her mind was Bella. She had hurt the girl and judging by the way the girl was gently rubbing her chest still she knew it was hurting her.

Bella frowned, “How long?”

Sue stepped up next to Charlie, “Only a few months, but we’ve been friends a lot longer.”

Seth took a step back towards Bella and leaned towards her, “Do we tell them now or let them squirm some more?”

Smiles broke out on Seth and Bella’s faces as the two adults gasped. Charlie spoke first, his eyes narrowed on his daughter, “You knew?”

Bella nodded as Seth leaned an arm on her shoulder, “Seth came to me a few weeks ago and we sort of did the math. The kid’s a whiz.”

Laughter filled the room as Leah watched Bella’s smile light up the room, putting a smile on her face in response.

Sue shook her head, “Unbelievable.”

Bella shook her head, “The only thing unbelievable is you two thinking you could sneak around behind our backs.”

Sue put her hands on her hips, a scowl coming to her face, “So you were just going to let us keep going on without saying anything?”

Seth and Bella glanced at each other, then nodded and said in unison, “Yes.”

Her mother scoffed unable to form words as Charlie laughed, “Tag teaming is not fair.”

Seth grinned, “It’s not tag teaming if we did it at the same time.”

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the boy, his smile fading, “Smart ass.”

Sue slapped his shoulder lightly, “Language.”

Charlie scoffed, “You should hear Bella at times.”

Bella shook her head with a small smile, “Uh, rude. Have a good dinner.” The girl spun on her heel.

“What about you?” She finally got her mouth to work again.

Bella turned to her, cocking her head at her, “I’ll eat at the Cullen’s.”

She frowned as she hurried after the girl, following her outside, “Bella you know what they are right?”

Bella sighed heavily and turned to her, “Not you too. I get enough of this from Jacob.”

She hesitated for a moment, unsure what to say. Could she tell the girl anything? Did she know about Jacob, about what they were? Sam’s gag order was firm and when she tried to open her mouth nothing came out. So, she switched tactics, trying to find a way around the order.

“Do you know our stories?” She asked as the girl opened the truck door.

Bella frowned at her for a moment, “Yeah. Jacob told me two months ago about them.”

She opened her mouth again but still nothing came. She sighed, “Please be careful around them.”

Bella eyed her curiously, “Why should I? They’re my friends.”

“I can’t tell you.”

Bella rolled her eyes angrily, “Just like Jacob I see.” She climbed into her truck angrily.

She struggled with the wolf as it clawed at her chest angrily. It wanted to stop her, to protect her from the leeches that she was going to, but how could she without telling her the truth.

She caught the truck door, “I am nothing like Jacob. I am just asking that you be careful.”

Bella frowned at her for a moment before she nodded, “Always am,” and shut the door.

She watched the truck leave the driveway before she sprinted into the trees near the driveway. She shifted as soon as the house disappeared from view. She felt Sam’s link and quickly focused on hiding her thoughts. She didn’t want him to know before she could figure things out for herself. She followed the truck as Bella drove back towards Forks, stopping at the treaty line before beginning to pace.

All the anger she had seemed to disappear. What Sam and her cousin did still hurt but it didn’t matter anymore. They didn’t matter. Only her. She shifted and stood at the treaty line, naked as she thought about the girl. The girl she had seen a thousand times in Jacob’s mind, but he didn’t see her at all.

She was the light to her darkness, the sun to her moon. She would be a friend, if that’s what the girl wanted, and she would protect her with her life. She could already feel an uncomfortableness in her body that hadn’t been there before. Like she was supposed to be going somewhere, searching for something.

She refused to think about what that would mean as she shifted and guarded her thoughts carefully as the link to Sam reconnected. She began to pace the treaty line heading north, staying on tribe land. She could hear Sam as he communicated with Paul.

“Take the south end. Leah already has the North end covered.”

Paul scoffed, “I thought you were supposed to be having dinner with your mom and Seth.”

A new link connected to the pack mind, “It was canceled.” Seth’s thoughts came through.

She paused in her trot as she realized Seth was guarding his thoughts also. She couldn’t stop her wolf lips from pulling back in a smile, knowing her brother was protecting her from Sam. She waited where she was for a few minutes until the Seth arrived, shaking his grey fur out wildly. He shoulder bumped her and they ran together, enjoying each other’s company.

Two hours later Sam’s and Paul’s link disconnected, leaving them alone. Seth began immediately, “What was that about? With Bella at the house.”

She sighed and let the guard fall, “I don’t want anyone to know Seth.”

The two wolves faced each other, and Seth’s large wolf head cocked sideways as he saw what happened. He gasped and shifted, standing in front of her naked, “Holy shit Leah. You imprinted on Bella!”

She shifted angrily, “Shut up twerp! I don’t want anyone to know.”

He frowned, “Why not? This is great news Leah.”

She shook her head, “Bella hangs out with vampire’s Seth. What do you think Sam is going to do when they find out that my imprint prefers the undead bloodsucking kind of monsters over us?”

The boy frowned for a moment then shrugged, “I don’t know but this is good Leah. Bella is amazing.”

She felt a flutter of jealousy in her chest, “When did you two get so close?”

He grinned, “Well the first week I shifted I sort of tumbled down into the river and crashed into Bella.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, worry pulling at her mind, “Crashed into her?”

He nodded, a small blush creeping up his tanned face, “Yeah. I didn’t mean to, but I did, and it startled us both and I accidently shifted right in front of her. My bare ass was just standing right there in front of her and she just laughed.” He smiled sheepishly, “Not at me but at the fact that not only was she dealing with vampires but now a giant dog.”

Her jaw dropped, “She knows about us?”

He shook his head, “No just me. I didn’t tell her anything. I told her I got sick but then the blonde Rosalie Hale, she appeared like a pissed off mother lioness that was defending her cub and then her brute of a husband, Emmett appeared next to Bella. It took twenty minutes for him and Bella to stop laughing long enough to get me a pair of shorts from Edward.”

She stared at her brother, her left eye beginning to twitch uncontrollably, “What happened and why didn’t you tell me?”

He laughed, “Bella and I have something in common. She knows there’s certain things I can’t talk about and there’s certain things she won’t talk about. It’s just nice having someone to talk to.” He frowned at the ground, “Someone outside of the pack and the family that can understand what it’s like to be thrown into something that we didn’t ask for.”

She frowned at her brother, not realizing just how much of a toll this was taking on him, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged, “You’ve been going through your own things and I didn’t want to add to it. I know you worry about me enough as it is.” He turned around, “Come on let’s get back to patrolling.” He launched into a run as he shifted, leaving her standing at the treaty line.

She watched her little brother disappear as she shifted, guarding her thoughts again. She didn’t realize how much her brother had matured either. He was right, she had been so caught up in her own struggles, her own anger. She didn’t see the man he was becoming. It was too early for him to become a man, but he was doing just that.

She hated to think that she had cut herself off from the one person that could understand her. The one person that would be there for her no matter how she treated him in her bad moods. She was determined to make it up to him as she chased after the younger boy.

.

.

Leah growled angrily as her cell phone rang on the bedside table, pulling her out of a deep sleep. They hadn’t gotten home until four that morning and then they had spent an hour eating before she had stumbled to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She managed to strip out of her cloths and pull the sheets over her body before passing out.

She flipped her phone open angrily, “What?”

“Leah it’s Charlie.”

She frowned as she rolled onto her back, “Oh, sorry.”

Charlie chuckled, “It’s okay. I didn’t mean to wake you, but have you seen Bella?”

She sat straight up, the name of her imprint waking her fully, “Not since she left here last night. She was going to the bloo… Cullen’s.”

“Okay thanks.”

“Wait Charlie is something wrong?” She asked as she threw her sheet off and stood.

A deep sigh came through the phone, “She hasn’t been answering her cell phone is all.”

“What’s her number? I’ll try calling it and see if it slipped out of her pocket when she was here.” She pulled a pair of jeans on as Charlie gave her the number and she hung up.

After pulling a t-shirt on she slipped into her shoes and hurried out of the bedroom, hearing the soft snores coming from Seth’s room. She dialed the girl’s number and saved it to her phone as she entered the kitchen. Even if the girl’s phone wasn’t there, at least she had the girl’s number now.

She could hear a soft buzz coming from under the refrigerator. She knelt on the tiled floor and found the phone just hidden under the edge of the machine. She pulled it out and the soft scent of peaches and fresh forest air after the rain surrounded her, comfortingly. She hurried out of the house, grabbing her keys to her SUV on the way.

She sped towards Forks knowing that she wasn’t on patrol duty until later that night. It was already noon and she figured the girl would be at school. She spotted the red truck in the parking lot and pulled in behind it. She tried the truck door, but it was locked so she leaned against it to wait.

The bell rang ten minutes later, and students began to pile out of the building, some heading to their cars and others to the large cafeteria. She heard the growl from across the parking lot and turned to see the girl walking with the blonde bloodsucker, the largest one walking happily behind them.

Bella frowned at her before turning to the blonde. A moment later Bella hurried towards her, tripping once and she spotted the blonde take one step forward before the girl steadied herself while continuing to move. She couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth.

Bella glared at her, “What are you doing here Leah?”

She held the girl’s phone up, “Your dad called. Said you weren’t answering your phone and asked if I had seen you.”

The girl’s ears turned bright red as her cheeks followed suit, “Thank you. I didn’t know I had dropped it.”

She frowned, “I’m really sorry about that Bella.”

Bella shook her head, “It wasn’t your fault.” She unlocked the truck door and tossed her book bag onto the seat, “Besides you apologized last night.”

She nodded, “Yes but I still feel bad about it.”

Bella turned to her with a frown, eyeing her curiously, “You’ve never talked to me before, why now?”

She felt caught off guard. She wasn’t expecting the question but then she really hadn’t talked to her before, never even looked at her. Every time the girl had come over, she had always walked away not wanting to listen to Jacob’s pinning over her.

She stared at the ground, “I’m sorry about that. I was going through a lot and I wasn’t in the mood to be around anyone.”

Bella raised her right eyebrow, “So what’s changed?”

Leah hesitated. She wanted to tell the girl, she wanted her to know everything about her. How would she react? Would she be scared of her? If she could handle vampires could she handle shifters? Seth said that Bella had only laughed with him, but would she still feel the same about her? What about the imprint bond? Would she accept that or reject it? Could she even reject it?

Her mind swirled deeper into questions until she felt a hand on her arm. The spot tingled and a deep sense of calm cleared her mind, “Leah? Are you alright?”

She looked up into Bella’s light brown eyes, worry dancing wildly in their depths.

She smiled at her, “Yeah. I’m sorry. I have a lot on my mind.”

Bella’s brow creased, “I’m a good listener. Just ask Seth.”

She felt the pang of jealously again, but she wasn’t sure if she was jealous over Seth or Bella. She frowned at the girl, “I may take you up on that. Now that I have your number.” She grinned.

Bella smiled, “Sure just let me know. I’m staying with Rosalie this weekend.”

She felt the anger flare in her chest, her wolf begging her to say no, to say anything, “Don’t take this the wrong way but why are you spending so much time with them?”

Bella pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest, “They are my family.”

She frowned, “How long have you known them?”

Bella’s glare made her wolf shudder, “Does it matter? When you meet people that respect you and like you for who you are, never let them go.” She slammed the truck door angrily.

She caught the girl’s wrist, “I was only curious. Honest.”

Bella searched her face before sighing, “I’m sorry. Jacob has been harassing me none stop about me spending time with them and it has me on edge.”

She nodded, “I could talk to him if you want. Get him to lay off.”

Bella turned to face her fully, “You’ve changed.”

She swallowed, taking a step back and letting the girl’s wrist go, “No I haven’t.”

Bella nodded, “Yes you have. Every time I’ve seen you on the Rez you’ve been angry and withdrawn. What happened between last week and last night?”

She shook her head, anger surging inside, “You don’t know me Bella.”

“And you don’t know me but here you are, at my school.” Bella snapped.

Leah growled softly, “I was just bringing you your fucking phone Swan.”

Bella’s brown eyes darkened quickly, sliding into a black pit of anger. She crossed her arms over her chest the muscles in the girls bare pale skinned arms rolling tightly with the movement, “Well you’ve done your good deed for the fucking week so you can leave.”

She clenched her hands into fists, taking a step forward. Rosalie appeared between them, a dangerous growl rolling from her lips, “Walk away.”

The vampires voice was edged with a threat as her large mate wrapped an arm around Bella’s shoulders. A slim golden ring around the black pupil. Rosalie’s eyes were pitch black as she held her ground her body stiff and ready for whatever happened next.

She knew she couldn’t take the two vampires, especially since their siblings were hovering near the red car a few spaces down from them. She tore her eyes from the blonde leech and leveled them on her imprint, a small surge of need crawling up her spine. She needed the girl safe and right now her emotions were all over the place, making her the dangerous one.

She relaxed her fists and nodded, “I’ll talk to you later Bella.”

Bella shrugged, not looking at her, “You have my number.”

She frowned before hurrying to her SUV. She peeled out of the parking lot watching in her rear-view mirror as Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella tightly. Bella buried her face in the blonde’s neck and wrapped her arms around the leech’s waist. She frowned feeling that same pang of jealousy course through her.


	2. Family

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Leah spent the rest of the week brooding. Everyone left her alone during patrols and even Seth didn’t want to be around her. She had made her imprint turn even more to the bloodsuckers, which wasn’t what she was trying to do but the damn anger was hard to control. Even Sam had problems with it, and he had been shifting for a year.

She ran patrols and slept, mostly because she didn’t want to interact with anyone while trying to sort through her thoughts and the swirl of feelings that she had, some she didn’t recognize. She felt like a part of her was missing and it was new to her, not understanding what she was really feeling. She understood anger, anger was the friend she had been living with since her father had passed away and she had become this creature.

Currently she was sitting on the sofa trying to focus on the program on the television, but it wasn’t working. She kept getting sucked into thoughts about her imprint and what she was going to do about it. She frowned when she heard a vehicle pull into the driveway and then at Charlie as he entered the house with her mother for the third night in a row. She waited for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of her imprint being here.

“Where’s Bella?”

Charlie shrugged, “Not sure.”

Anger spiked in her chest, “You don’t know where your daughter is?”

Sue frowned at her, “Leah!”

She shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet, the anger gripping her chest, “You can’t tell me you don’t care mom.”

Sue shook her head, “Charlie is her father Leah.”

“And a shitty one at that.” She snapped, “What sort of father doesn’t know where his daughter is at ten o’clock at night?”

Charlie’s face turned a light shade of red, “She’s more like Renee than I thought. She’s wild and carefree. She doesn’t like to follow rules and I can’t force her to. She’ll be eighteen this summer anyway.”

Her body began to shake as Seth frowned from the hallway, “Leah let’s go for a walk.” He began to shove her towards the front door. Once they were far enough from the house, he frowned at her, “What’s up with you!”

She sighed, “I haven’t seen her since the beginning of the week, and she was in the arms of a bloodsucker then.”

He shook his head, “You need to tell Sam, Leah. I don’t think it’s a good idea to go this long without seeing your imprint.”

She growled at him her body shaking dangerously, “No. I don’t want him involved in this. Bella shouldn’t be forced to deal with this.”

He sighed, “Then at least call her. Please Leah, one of these times I won’t be around to stop you.” He started back towards the house shaking his head.

She groaned as she headed for the empty beach. It was her spot to think and she could be alone. She pulled her phone out as her bare feet touched the cool sand. Scrolling through her contacts she paused on Bella’s name. Would the girl even talk to her after how she treated her the last time they spoke? She took a deep breath, the nerves in her stomach twisting as she hit send and walked towards the water.

“Hello?” Bella’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“Hey, hi…It’s Leah.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, awkwardness making her face burn with embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” Bella asked, louder this time, concern thick in her voice.

“Yeah…” She hesitated for a moment, “Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked with a frown.

“No reason. I just didn’t expect you to call unless you needed something.”

She frowned, “No I was wondering if you could talk for a while?”

“Oh.” There was silence followed by the sound of a door closing. “Sure. What’s up?”

“You didn’t come down with your dad,” she stated as she sat in the sand, watching the small gentle waves flow in and back out.

“He didn’t ask, and I needed help with a homework assignment. Rosalie is making me dinner anyway.” Bella’s voice held a note of love.

She frowned, a pang of jealousy hitting her suddenly, “She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?”

“Yes. I mean I love her just like I love Emmett.” Bella chuckled as a small squeak sounded in the background, “And of course there’s Alice.”

She grinned as she stretched her legs out in front of her, picturing Bella’s smile in her mind, “Alice is the short one, right?”

Bella laughed, “Yes. My mischievous pixie of a best friend.” Tinkling laughter filled the background.

“If she’s your best friend, then what is Rosalie to you?” She felt her heart race in her chest as she waited for the answer.

“Well, that’s a little hard to explain.” Bella hesitantly said.

She frowned but shook it off, “Okay…”

“Why are you asking me all these questions Leah?” Bella asked suspiciously.

She sighed, not knowing how to answer, “I don’t know.”

“Uh huh.” Bella grunted.

“I want to get to know you Bella. You can ask me anything you want.” She added quickly.

There was silence over the phone, and she checked the read out to make sure the girl hadn’t hung up. Finally, a few minutes later Bella’s voice carried over the phone, “How old are you?”

She snorted, “Twenty-one. Is that a problem?”

Bella scoffed, “Hardly.” There was a loud smack that echoed through the phone and Bella’s hiss of pain, “Ow.”

She frowned, her body tensing tightly, “Are you okay Bella?” A jolt of fear laced with worry sliding into her chest.

“Yeah. Hit my arm on something,” the girl lied, a quiet scoff slipping through the phone from near Bella.

“You’re a bad liar Swan.” She chuckled.

Bella sighed as booming laughter filled the other end of the phone. “Nothing new there Clearwater,” Bella snapped aggravated.

She smiled at the tone, her heart picking up speed, “Anything else?”

“Hmm. Okay, how about do you work?” Bella asked happily.

“Yes. At the Ateara’s diner here on the Rez. I work part time during the week and all-day Saturday and Sunday.”

“Good to know.” The smile was evident in Bella’s voice. A smooth familiar female voice called Bella’s name and the girl said quickly, “I have to go. Dinner is ready.”

Her chest clenched in pain. She wasn’t ready to end the call, “Okay. Hey Bella?”

“Yeah?”

She grinned, “Next time you should come for dinner, my invite.”

A small chuckle warmed her heart, “Alright. Text me when. Good night Leah.”

“Good night Bella.”

The call ended and she smiled up at the moon as it reflected off the calm water. She wasn’t sure what she felt when it came to Bella. There were so many conflicting emotions to shift through at one time, but she was positive of one thing. She really enjoyed talking to her. The girl was setting her free, free of anger and sadness. Bella was the moon to her tide.

She groaned and fell backwards into the sand. The girl was making her sappy.

.

The following morning, she stood grumpily against the wall of the diner as Joy unlocked the door, “I’m sorry I’m late but Quil is beginning the shift.”

She sighed, “Another mind to add to the plethora of voices already there.”

Joy frowned at her, “Did you get any sleep last night?”

She shook her head, “I took Paul’s shift too. I’ll be fine.”

She had only taken Paul’s shift to give her time to think about her imprint. After the phone call she had felt a strange sense of calm that she wasn’t used to. The warm feeling of contentment had made her heart swell wildly until an hour had passed and then she was right back to being angry. She had a feeling that Seth was right, and it wasn’t good to be away from her imprint for too long.

She followed the woman into the restaurant and slipped behind the counter, tying the half apron around her waist. The morning passed slowly as she waited on the few customers that came in for breakfast. When the lunch rush hit, she was finally busy. Joy was in the kitchen cooking as she took the orders of a large group of travelers. She entered the kitchen with three tickets and grimaced at the older woman.

“I hate travelers.”

She hated when the men would hit on her, some even going as far as trying to grab her ass as she took their orders or delivered their drinks. Even when she would refill coffee and the men would make sure to leave their cups further away, so she had to lean to grab them.

Joy chuckled, “At least you won’t see them again.”

She rolled her eyes as the bell dinged above the door and she downed a glass of water before walking back into the diner. She froze when she spotted Bella sitting at the counter patiently. The girl’s long hair over her shoulder creating a curtain blocking her face. She smiled for a moment before shaking her head and moving behind the counter.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” She asked casually, sitting a menu in front of the girl.

Bella shook her head, anger on her face, “Three-day weekend.”

She frowned, “Something wrong?”

Bella shrugged before she glanced down at the menu, “Water and a burger.”

“Which one?” She smirked at the girl.

Light brown eyes narrowed at her as they began to darken, “Surprise me.”

“You’ll regret that,” she snatched the menu off the counter and quickly jotted the dish down on the ticket for Joy.

She moved around the large room, refilling drinks and delivering plates of food, feeling Bella’s eyes on her every movement. Her heart raced in her chest as a slight smile danced on her lips. When she got a break, she slipped into the kitchen, “Hey Joy, is there a three-day weekend for Forks high today?”

Joy frowned as she flipped Bella’s burger, “No. I’m fairly sure they’re in session. Why?”

Leah smirked and moved back behind the counter, “So why are you really here?”

Bella rolled her eyes, “Food.”

“That you could easily get in Forks. Why are you here?” She leaned her elbows on the counter, putting herself closer to the girl and inhaling the soothing scent deeply.

“Why do you care?” Bella snapped aggravated.

She frowned at the girl, taking a moment to really look at her. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her face was drawn slightly. She felt her heart ache as she answered, “I can’t explain it, but I do care. Are you alright?”

Bella shrugged as she stared into her water silently.

Joy dinged they bell, and she turned to grab Bella’s order catching the look of worry on Joy’s face. She shook her head at the woman and turned sitting the plate in front of Bella, “You’re not leaving until you eat it all.”

She hurried to her waiting customers. An hour later she returned to Bella at the counter, “Now can I go.” Bella pushed the empty plate towards her.

“Hang on,” she took the plate into the kitchen. “Mind if I leave a little early?”

Joy smiled at her, “Go ahead. It should only be five minutes until Embry gets here.”

She untied her apron and glanced at Bella, “Come on.”

Bella frowned at her as she tossed money onto the counter before following her out the door. She stretched sighing at the pops from her stiff body before walking beside the girl, “So why did you come down here?”

Bella stuck her hands in her pockets, “The Cullen’s went hiking today and I wasn’t up for school today.”

They bypassed Bella’s truck and took the dirt path that led towards the beach, “How come?”

Bella sighed, “Rough night. I didn’t sleep much.”

She frowned, “Charlie told my mom that you were staying at the Cullen’s.”

Bella snorted, “Nope. I did my homework over there and Rosalie made me dinner. Esme made dessert, Emmett and I played some games and then I was at Charlie’s by midnight.”

She raised an eyebrow at the girls use of her father’s first name but decided against pushing it for now, “When did Charlie get home?”

“He didn’t.” Bella continued walking as she stepped into the sand.

She froze, “He stayed at our house?” She grimaced as she shivered.

Bella turned to face her, “Yep. Seth slept with me last night.” The girl turned and walked towards the water’s edge.

She shook her head, begging the powers that be, that she did not hear that right. She hurried to catch up, “Excuse me?”

“What?” Bella frowned at her.

“Seth did what now?” She silently pleaded to not have to kill her little brother.

Bella shrugged, “It’s not the first time. For the last few months, he’s been slipping into my window.”

She felt the anger begin its slow spread through her body. How dare the little twerp sneak into _her_ imprints room, at night. Without telling her, even after he knew that Bella was her imprint. She backed away from the girl as her body began to shake wildly, her anger burning through what little control she had.

Bella frowned over at her, “You okay? You look ready to kill me.”

A growl rumbled her chest as she tried to reign in her anger. Trying to not think about her imprint in bed with her brother, not wanting to believe Seth would do that to her. How could she face him? It would be a worse betrayal that Sam and Emily have been.

Bella took a step towards her, “Leah?”

She backed away, “Stay away from me.” She growled. She needed to run, to get away before she hurt her imprint.

Bella’s eyes darkened, brown slipping into black emptiness, “Fine.” The girl walked past her angrily, heading for the path.

She frowned as the pain clenched her heart. She was hurting her. She growled again before turning and catching Bella’s wrist, jerking the girl around. The sand shifted slightly under her strength and they both went down. She landed on top of the girl and her eyes widened.

“I’m sorry.”

Bella’s eyes showed the pain that she was holding back, “It’s fine.”

She glanced down and she froze. A purple and black bruise peaked out from under the girl’s shirt, where it was pulled down from their fall. Without thinking she reached up and jerked the shirt further down, exposing the girl’s smooth upper chest. The bruises were unmistakable, fingers that were imprinted on her skin. Her fingers spaced just so far apart from where she had been holding the glass.

“I can explain,” Bella says quickly.

She couldn’t take her eyes off the marks. Marks she had left on the girl. Accident or not. She could feel the guilt crash into her body as her eyes burned the image into her brain.

A cool shaking had cupped her face and she finally dragged her eyes up to Bella’s, “It was an accident Leah. It’s okay.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered.

Bella frowned, “It was an accident. I’m fine. It’s not a big deal.”

She shook her head, “I’m so sorry.”

She buried her face in the girl’s neck, wrapping her arms around her imprint. Pain clutched at her heart as it pounded in her chest, thumping loudly in her ears.

Bella ran her hands up and down her back gently, soothingly, “Leah please stop apologizing. I’m fine and as Emmett says chicks dig scars.”

She snorted into Bella’s neck, feeling her anger slowly slip away, “He says that?”

She felt Bella nod, “Yep. He likes to joke around a lot, but he has such a big heart.”

She nuzzled the girl’s neck, inhaling her calming scent. Fresh forest rain and peaches, with a hint of motor oil, swirling around her mind soothingly. She tightened her hold on the girl unconsciously as Bella’s hands continued to move over her back and shoulders. She turned her head and ran her lips across the smooth flesh as the girl’s pulse jumped rapidly in her neck. She smiled at the sudden uptick in the girl’s heartbeat.

She pressed her body firmer against the girl underneath her and heard the quiet moan, just barely above the pounding heart beats, the solid strong thumps in tune with each other. Bella pulled down on her back harder and her chest vibrated with the pleasing growl in response. She trailed her lips up the girls neck lightly, feeling the excitement explode in her stomach as Bella turned her head slightly giving her more access. She placed on soft kiss on her neck and smiled at the girl’s shiver.

“Hey Leah!”

She growled angrily, pulling back, as Jarrod and Paul began moving their way, “Fucking hell.”

Bella chuckled, her light eyes lidded and blazing with desire, “I should go. Rosalie and Emmett will be home soon, and I promised to have dinner with them.”

She sighed but nodded and stood, pulling the girl to her feet. She glanced at Paul and Jared as they froze suddenly, looking between them. She turned back to the girl, “Come down tomorrow. I have off and we can hang out all day.”

Bella smiled at her, “I can’t. I’m going to Seattle with Alice. She wants a girl’s shopping trip and I begged Rosalie to go too.”

She frowned before suddenly remembering the bonfire on Sunday, “Sunday?”

“I’ll be here.” Bella smiled at her before turning and disappearing back up the path they had come from.

She grinned as she turned to the boys, “What?”

They glanced at each other before looking back at her. Paul frowned, “We didn’t know that you played both sides.”

She glared at him, “I never slept with Sam.”

Jared nodded, “Yes but you’ve had three boyfriends and no girlfriends.”

She shrugged, “So what. I like her.”

Paul eyed her curiously, “You hate her. You’ve been telling all of us that for the last few months because of Jacob.”

She growled angrily. She had forgotten about Jacob. He was going to see all this the moment he was shifted at the same time as Paul or Jared, or both of them. Jacob was going to be pissed but maybe if she explained the imprint… She shook her head. It was no use. He wanted to imprint on her and now he was going to be furious.

She frowned at the man, “I can explain but I don’t want Jacob to find out.”

The boys grinned as they shared a glance, “You imprinted on her didn’t you.” Jared smirked at her.

She groaned and hung her head. She hated sharing her feelings with others unless it was anger. She didn’t want them to see the soft side of her, but it would be nice to finally understand the imprint bond more than what she could see through Sam and Jared.

Paul laughed, “Holy shit. Wait until Sam finds out. He’s going to be pissed.”

Her head snapped up, “Why?”

Jared chuckled, “Because hurting the blonde Cullen would only hurt your imprint and we can’t do that.”

The light bulb in her mind clicked on, “The treaty would become useless.”

Paul nodded, “Please let me tell him. I’m begging you Leah.” Paul looked way to happy about it.

She shook her head, “Keep it quiet for a week and I’ll consider it.”

They both nodded and Jared frowned, “Why don’t you want him to know?”

She sighed, “I don’t want to scare her off and I don’t want her to think she doesn’t have a choice.” They nodded as the pulled her down the beach to their group.

.

She stumbled tiredly into her mother’s house later that night, having spent the entire afternoon with Paul Jared and Kim. It had been the most fun she’d had in the last few months. The three were happy for her and had complimented her change they had noticed over the last three days. To them she had become calmer even in her thoughts, seeing that her anger had toned down significantly but weren’t sure why until now.

She frowned at the handwritten note on the refrigerator, her mother was out with Charlie again. An over nighter in Seattle. She rolled her eyes before grabbing a bottle of water. She made her way to Seth’s bedroom and knocked. With her mom gone she could spend a little time with Seth and reconnect with her little brother.

After a moment she opened the door and found the room dark and empty. She pulled her phone out and dialed Seth’s number. He answered on the second ring, “Yeah.”

She chuckled, “Don’t sound so happy to hear from me. Where you at?”

“What do you want?” He sounded frustrated.

She frowned in confusion, “I was hoping to spend some time with you since mom is with Charlie in Seattle tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there when they left this afternoon. I won’t be home so don’t wait up.”

There was a giggle in the background, and she stiffened. She recognized that giggle, “Where the fuck are you?”

“I’m at a friend’s house Leah. Goodbye.” Seth snarled at her.

She growled angrily as she ran from the house, slipping into the woods she stripped out of her clothes and shifted after tying her clothes to her leg. She sprinted across the line knowing exactly where he was. She skidded to a stop outside the Swan house and stared up into the window at the back of the house.

Seth was pacing back and forth in and out of view of the window, “Like suddenly she thinks she can just demand to know where I am.”

Bella’s voice was soft and comforting, “Whatever funk she was in is probably coming to an end and she wants to reconnect Seth. Why not give it a try?”

Seth paused in the middle of the room, “Why are you on her side all of a sudden?”

“I’m not.” Bella said quickly.

Her heart sank slightly as she shifted and pulled her clothes back on, continuing to listen and watch.

“All I’m saying is better late than never.” Bella continued gently.

Seth sighed, “So where’s Rosalie and Emmett?”

Bella appeared in the window, a beautiful smile appearing on her face, “They went hunting after dinner. They’ll be back soon. Rosie said she’d let me know when they are on their way back.”

Seth chuckled, “Rosie? You mean she hasn’t killed you for that?”

Bella laughed, open and honest, and it was the most wonderful sound in the world to her as she continued to watch the girl in the window, “No she hasn’t, and she won’t.” Bella’s smile disappeared as she became thoughtful, “It’s so strange.”

Seth walked to her, standing beside her, “What is?”

Bella shook her head, “Rosalie has become a mother to me, in more ways than I knew possible. Emmett is a teddy bear but when Mike Newton cornered me at school yesterday to ask me to that stupid dance… I’ve never seen him so angry.”

Seth frowned, “Why angry?”

Bella laughed, “After nearly making Mike piss his pants, he pulled me to the parking lot mumbling about no one taking his child to some dance to get in my pants.” The girl shook her head.

Seth burst into laughter before he disappeared from the window, the sound of the bed creaking slightly as his body fell on it, “Man I wish I could have seen that.”

Bella rolled her eyes, “I literally felt like my parent had embarrassed me in front of a friend from school.”

Seth sobered long enough to speak without his voice cracking, “Rosalie and Emmett consider you their child Bells. I’m honestly surprised they let any boy around you, but at least they love you. Like really love you.” His laughter trickled through again, “Still funny as hell though.”

Bella snatched something up into her hands before disappearing from the window. A soft thud met her ears and she frowned as Seth laughed even more, “Stop! I give!”

“You better you little brat.” Bella said with a chuckle.

She felt the pang of jealousy again as she listened to the two, joke and laugh. She heard the bed shift and knew they were both on it. She felt the anger beginning as her heart pounded in her chest wildly. Silence fell in the house and suddenly Seth was at the window.

“Leah, what are you doing here?” He snapped angrily at her when he opened the window.

She took three steps before launching herself up to the window, slipping inside easily. “What are you doing here Seth?”

Bella frowned from where she stood near the foot of the bed, her mind slowly working, and she felt her heart sink. Was she figuring it out? What would she say if she did figure it out?

Seth crossed his arms over his chest, “I told you I was at a friend’s house.”

“You didn’t say which friend.” She snapped, her body shaking slightly.

Bella shook her head, “Both of you out.” They turned to her with frowns and she pointed to the window, “You are not shifting in here. Go outside or you’ll destroy Charlie’s house.”

Leah felt her jaw drop, “You know?”

Bella narrowed her eyes at her, “I’m not an idiot Leah. I was more focused on the Cold Ones than the wolves in the stories at the time and if Seth is, I was pretty sure it ran in the family. I’ve got my own stuff going on so I didn’t think too much about it until now.”

Seth chuckled, “Thank god I was tired of trying to watch what I was saying.” He collapsed on the bed with a smile.

Bella chuckled and hit him with the pillow, “You’re still in trouble.”

He shook his head, “You wouldn’t.”

Bella grinned, “As soon as they get back.”

He groaned and covered his face with the pillow. She frowned at them, “What’s going on?”

Bella chuckled, “Seth did something stupid and he’s gonna get it when Rosalie and Emmett get home.” As if on cue her cell phone began to ring.

She frowned at the two, “What happened?”

Seth shook his head, but Bella smirked at him, “He tried to do a triple flip out of a tree and broke his collarbone.”

Seth gasped, “Snitch!”

Bella laughed as she shook her head, “It was your own fault.”

She glanced at the silent phone as it began to ring again, watching as Bella crossed to her desk and frowned at the caller ID. “Hey.”

Rosalie’s voice was frantic, “Bella are you okay?”

The girl frowned, “Yes. Why?”

“Alice said you’re future disappeared. Is Seth with you?”

She cocked her head at her brother as the blood sucker said her brother’s name specifically, but the boy refused to look at her.

Bella smiled, “Yeah he came about an hour ago but…”

“But what?” Rosalie asked sternly.

“Well Leah’s here too. She just arrived actually.”

There was silence for a moment then Rosalie’s slight growl, “We’re on our way.”

The call ended and Bella shook her head as she sat her phone on the desk, “We’re in trouble.”

Seth snorted, “When are we not?”

Bella laughed as she stepped up onto her bed and sat cross legged, “She sounds angry.”

Seth slid across the bed to put his back against the wall, “She going to make you stay with them tonight?”

Bella smiled, “Probably.”

She frowned at the two of them, “Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?”

A cool breeze shifted in the room and Rosalie’s pitch-black eyes were staring at her, blocking her view of her brother and Bella. She felt her body stiffen in anger at the blonde leech, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Her mate stood beside her, his eyes black and hardened.

“Bella, get your bag.” Emmett said gruffly.

Bella slid off the bed and pulled the duffel bag out from under her bed, “We were just talking Rosie.”

Rosalie’s body relaxed slightly, “You’re staying with us since Charlie is in Seattle.”

Bella nodded and smirked at Seth, “Seth broke his collarbone.”

Rosalie growled as she spun to look at the boy on the bed. She frowned at the blonde as her mate blurred onto the bed. His large hands were gentle as he lifted Seth’s arm while placing his other hand on the boy’s collarbone, “She’s right. I’ll call Carlisle and have him meet us at the house to set it.”

Seth glared at Bella, “Bella was out in the woods behind the house.”

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, her eyes shifting from light brown to black, “Snitch.”

Seth grinned, “All’s fair.”

Rosalie blurred to Bella, “What have I told you about going into the woods without Emmett or I with you?” she snapped.

Bella bowed her head, looking like a child being scolded by her mother and that’s when it hit her. This was a family. Bella wasn’t just spending time with Vampires. She had been pulled into their family. Rosalie and Emmett really were like parents to her and Seth had somehow been dragged into it.

She frowned at her brother. Did he really feel the need to find another family? She knew her mother was either working or spending a lot of time with Charlie. Had she really checked out so far that she didn’t see how much her little brother was hurting?

Her eyes landed on Bella. Was Charlie really as nonexistent as a parent as she thought? So much so that Bella turned to bloodsuckers for comfort and love. She felt her heart break slightly not just for her brother but for her imprint. They needed a family, someone to care where they were or if they were safe and they found it in the vampires that they were supposed to hate.

How could she hate them now that she knew how much they cared for her brother? How much they had been taking care of him in the last few months and her imprint longer than that. She couldn’t hate them which made her angrier, everything that had been instilled into her since the shift didn’t mean anything anymore. They were taught to hate the vampires, but they weren’t the ones from the stories. She felt the anger disappear as she stared at her imprint.

Bella frowned at the blonde, “I wasn’t that far in and I was looking for something when Seth came out of nowhere.”

Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose, “What am I going to do with you Isabella?”

Bella smiled widely at the blonde as she filled the duffel bag with clothes, “Not spend an hour lecturing me so I can play video games with Emmett?”

Emmett blurred off the bed and wrapped an arm around his mate, “Come on Rose. She was careful and she’s perfectly fine. You know she would never go too far without you.”

Rosalie sighed, a look of love entering her black eyes, “Fine, but if it happens again Isabella, so help me I will go longer than an hour lecturing you.”

Bella nodded and threw her arms around the blonde, “I promise it won’t.”

A smile stretched Rosalie’s face as she held the girl tightly. Emmett chuckled, “That’s my two girls. Come on, we have a pup that needs tending to.” He slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and held his hand out to Seth.

Seth sighed and let the large vampire pull him up off the bed. Rosalie turned to her, “I’m sure you can see yourself out.”

She frowned, “You aren’t taking my brother.” Her anger began to rise again, and she mentally cursed her whirlwind of emotions.

Seth shook his head at her, “Carlisle has helped me out plenty Leah.” His glare hurt her.

She was right, she had been so lost in her own problems that Seth had slipped further from her than she wanted to admit. She stepped back as Rosalie scooped Bella up into her arms and disappeared out the window. Seth hopped up onto Emmett’s back and they disappeared in a blur, leaving her alone in Bella’s room.

She made it to her mother’s empty house and sat at the dining room table as she processed everything she had learned. By the time the sun began to rise she made her decision. It wasn’t the right one she knew but she felt like she had no other choice. She had made this mess with her brother and she had to figure out how to fix it, but in order to do that she needed time.


	3. Bonfire

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Leah spent all of Saturday on the phone with a few realtors in the Forks area. Imprint or not she knew the leeches wouldn’t be allowed on the Rez, so she had decided to only look for houses around Forks. She didn’t want to be that far away from her imprint. She knew it would take a while, but it was something she had been thinking about for a while.

Sunday morning, she awoke with a stomach full of dragons as the nerves made her anxious. She would be seeing her imprint and it would be the first time the girl would hear the legends that the tribe passed down. After last night she knew that Seth wasn’t going to like what was going to be said and she wasn’t sure how Bella would react either.

She was nervous but she was more excited to be spending time with the girl. Just the thought of the girl was enough to make her heart beat faster. She had been surprised so far that Paul and Jared were keeping their promise and hiding the knowledge of her imprint from everyone else. They knew Seth knew but she was beginning to feel like Seth was keeping something from all of them.

She started the coffee pot as the front door opened and Sue entered the house. She felt her lip curl uncontrollably as the scent of Charlie’s aftershave filled her senses. She poured her a cup and turned as her mother entered the kitchen, “Have a good night?”

Sue grinned, “Yes I did. What are you doing today?”

“Setting up the bonfire on the beach with the others and then I’m hoping to spend time before the bonfire with a friend.” She took a drink to hide her smile.

Sue crossed her arms over her chest, “What friend? You know this bonfire is the first for Quil.”

She felt the growl wanting to escape but she held it as Bella’s face entered her mind, “Yes. I assume you’ll be there.”

“Of course. I’m part of the council.” Sue grabbed a coffee cup.

She moved away from the coffee pot, “What do you think of Bella Swan?”

Sue took her full cup to the table and sat, eyeing her carefully, “I think she’s an idiot for being around Vampires. Willing risking Charlie’s life not to mention her own.”

She felt her anger begin to rise as her body began to shake uncontrollably, “She can make her own choices and they would never hurt her.”

Sue snorted, “They are monsters that’s what they do.”

She opened her mouth to snap at her mother when a knock at the door had her closing it.

Sue frowned, “It’s a little early for company isn’t it.”

She slammed her mug down on the counter and took three strides to the door, yanking it open in anger. Her anger vanished instantly as Bella jumped slightly. A small blush creeped up the girls face as she held up two cups from the Ateara’s diner, “Coffee?”

She grinned at her imprint, her heart beating faster in her chest, “Always. Come in.”

She took the cup from Bella and stood aside so the girl could enter the house. She smiled as the girl squeezed close to her chest to slip into the house and the soothing scent enveloped her.

“Give me a minute to change and we’ll head to the beach.” She took a drink as she headed back to her room, listening intently to her mother’s voice.

“Good morning Bella.” Sue said with a sharp tone.

“Sue.” Bella muttered softly.

“Charlie didn’t tell me you were coming today. Is everything okay?” Sue was fishing for information.

Bella’s voice was stronger when she spoke next, “What happens between me and my family is none of your concern. Anything that happens between me and Leah is none of your concern either. Charlie is a cop, so I know when someone is fishing for information Sue.”

She smirked as she pulled her tennis shoes on hearing the warning in her imprints tone. The girl may be quiet and shy, but she could handle herself in a battle of wits. She grabbed the coffee that Bella had brought her and hurried back to the living room. Bella stood with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at Sue and Sue glaring at Bella with a look of complete shock was something she would never forget.

She placed her hand on the girl’s lower back, “Ready?”

Bella turned to her with a small smile, “Ready.”

She guided the girl out of the house and to her truck, “I’m surprised blondie is letting you drive this thing.”

Bella chuckled as she started the monstrosity, “Oh believe me she’s working on a way to destroy it without my knowledge so she can put me in a safer vehicle.”

She smirked as Bella backed out of the driveway, “What kind of vehicle?”

The most beautiful smile crossed the girl’s face, “Have you seen Emmett’s Jeep?”

She nodded with a frown, “The Rubicon?”

Bella nodded, “She says it’ll be the safest thing for my clumsy ass.”

She snorted a laugh. She only calmed when Bella parked in the parking lot near the beach.

Bella shook her head as she slammed her truck door, “Not that funny.”

She hurried to catch up to the girl, “I’m sorry.”

Bella sighed, “So why did you want me here tonight?”

She walked close to the girl eyeing her carefully as they stepped onto the sand, “I wanted to spend time with you.”

Bella frowned at her before shrugging, “I thought you hated me?”

She frowned, “Why would you think that?” A slight pain clenched her heart.

“Jake said that you never wanted me around and that it would be best if I kept my distance from you.”

She felt the anger wrap around her body as she began to shake. How dare Jacob keep her imprint from her. True at the time she didn’t know that Bella was her imprint, but it could have happened sooner if Jacob hadn’t stuck his nose in where it didn’t belong.

A cold hand touched her arm and she stopped shaking instantly. She looked over at Bella and felt the world melt away as the girl’s light brown eyes held her own. Unconsciously she stepped closer to the girl, their bodies pressing gently together. She slowly tucked a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear, her lips twitching up in a small smile as the girl’s face flushed and her heartbeat picked up speed.

She could see the nervousness in her imprint’s eyes as she leaned closer needing to feel the girl. It was uncontrollable as if some invisible force were pulling them together, forcing them together. She watched as Bella’s light brown eyes began to darken slightly as she stared into her eyes.

“Yo Leah! How about some help?” Paul’s voice shouted from behind her.

She growled angrily as Bella stepped back, her cheeks turning a deep red as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “I’ll… I’ll go see what Seth’s up to.”

She frowned as she watched the girl hurry towards the water where Seth was laughing with Quil. She felt the irritation flicking at the back of her mind as she stomped towards Paul and Jared. They were smirking at her as she approached, and she wanted to reach over and knock their heads together as hard as she could.

Paul chuckled, “So when can I tell him?”

Jared snorted, “Better do it before they catch you kissing her. That would be a shock for everyone.”

She glared at them, “I hate you both.” She felt the grin pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Paul and Jared laughed as they began to gather the wood for the bonfire. She kept glancing over at her imprint as the girl laughed and talked with Seth and Quil. It was the happiest she has felt in a long time and the most at ease. She wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and never let go, even if the girl was constantly over at the bloodsucker’s house.

She scolded herself mentally, trying to call them by name since they were a part of her imprints life and probably always would be. She kept an eye on the girl while helping the boys set up everything and by midafternoon they were about finished.

She heard Bella’s voice as she yelped, and she quickly turned to see Seth chasing the girl down the beach before launching himself at the girl and tackling her into the sand. She couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at the corner of her lips as she turned back to find Paul and Jared smirking at her.

“What?” She snapped.

They laughed and Paul shook his head, “Have you told her yet?”

She frowned as she looked down, “No. I haven’t had a chance.”

Jared frowned at her, “You know the gag order doesn’t include imprints. We can’t deny our imprints anything and if she were to ask you would spill your guts whether you want to or not.”

She frowned at them, “I thought the gag order was firm?”

Paul shook his head, “Not when it comes to imprints.”

She glanced back over her shoulder as Seth’s shout filled the air, “Stop! Bella! Not fair!”

Bella was over Seth tickling him mercilessly as she smiled beautifully, “Say it and I’ll stop.”

Seth struggled against the girl for a moment before shouting, “Fine. You are the Queen and I bow down to your intelligence.”

Bella pushed herself up to her feet, “See, was that so hard.”

Seth grinned as he jumped to his feet, “What little there is of it.”

“You little…” Bella sprinted down the beach after Seth.

She chuckled as she turned back to Paul and Jared, “I’ll tell her tonight during the bonfire.”

She turned and caught sight of Sam and Emily making their way towards them hand in hand. The pain she usually felt at the sight was gone but the hurt from what Emily had done was still alive and well. Emily was her cousin and had willingly had sex with Sam knowing that she was dating him. That pain would probably never go away, knowing that her cousin had betrayed her so easily.

She shook her head, “I’m going to go find Bella and Seth.”

Sam stopped near them and frowned, “Why is Bella here? Don’t tell me Jacob invited her.”

Paul and Jared eyed her carefully, waiting for her to decide. She knew Jacob was bound to find out about her imprint on Bella and having the Alpha on her side would be helpful, but she still couldn’t look at Sam without the disgust of what he had done creeping into her mind.

She sighed heavily and nodded at Paul, “Tell him. I’m gonna go find Bella.”

She turned and jogged down the beach in the direction she had last seen Bella chasing her brother. She slowed to a walk once she was out of ear shot of Sam and Paul wondering how Sam would take the news but not curious enough to be there to see it.

Seth’s voice met her ears near the tree line where the beach turned to forest, “It’s just so hard to keep it from everyone Bells.”

She leaned against a tree silently, watching as Seth and Bella sat near the water. His head was on the girl’s shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his shoulders, “You should tell them. One thing that Rosalie has taught me is that holding this kind of stuff in is not good for the soul.”

Seth chuckled, “Sounds like her.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Edward.” Bella snorted.

Seth chuckled, “I know.”

They sat in silence for a moment as she watched the two as Bella looked out over the water. The orange and pink sunset shimmered on the water and she couldn’t help but stare at her imprint. She had never seen the girl look more beautiful. The normally brunette hair looking auburn in the light, draped over her shoulders. The jacket the girl had been wearing sat beside her and she felt her mouth water at the toned muscles in the girl’s arms. She had always thought the girl was too thin and, in a way, she still thought that, but she could also see the runners body that the girl was hiding beneath slightly baggy clothes.

“I’m sorry about Charlie.” Seth said quietly.

She felt her body tense as she watched her imprint’s body stiffen.

“Not your fault Seth. I always knew something was off, but I guess I just didn’t want to see the truth.” Bella said with a slight quiver in her voice.

“Well, you know you’ve got the Cullen’s and me now.” Seth said with a grin.

Bella chuckled, “I know, even though you annoy the shit out of me.” Bella shoved the boy gently.

She smiled at the two as she slowly moved forward, “There you two are. Bonfire is about to be lit.”

Seth looked back at her in surprise, “Finally. Took you guys long enough.” Seth stood and pulled Bella to her feet before running back down the beach.

Bella smiled at her, “Are you sure you want me here?” The girl picked up her jacket.

She nodded with a smile, “How’s your bloodsuckers?”

Bella chuckled as a slightly blush covered her cheeks, “Their fine, thank you for asking. How’s the pack?”

She laughed, “Of all the things you could ask that’s what you choose?”

The began to walk along the shoreline as Bella smiled shyly, “I was being polite.”

She moved closer to the girl, “The pack is fine. Sam is the Alpha and Jared is his second, or Beta.”

Bella eyed her carefully, “I take it you don’t like Sam?”

She grimaced, “What gave it away?”

Bella chuckled, “The look on your face for one.”

She sighed as she watched the laughter in the girl’s light brown eyes, “It’s not that I don’t. It’s just complicated.”

“I’m good with complicated. Vampires remember.” Bella smiled softly.

She stopped and searched the girl’s eyes, seeing only curiosity. She motioned to a long piece of driftwood and she waited until Bella sat down before straddling the log, placing the girl between her legs, “I was dating Sam a while back.”

She watched sadness creep into the girl’s eyes, “Oh.”

She frowned as Bella looked down at her hands, “We dated for a few months and then my cousin Emily came down to visit one weekend. She had been away at college for the semester. About a month later I found out that Sam cheated on me with her.”

Bella’s eyes snapped up to meet her eyes, “That’s horrible.”

She nodded as she felt her heart clench at the concern in the girl’s voice for her, “I was so angry that I pushed my own little brother away. At the time it was pain and hatred. Then my father passed a few months later, followed by me shifting.”

She looked down at her hands as Bella’s cooler hand gently clasped hers tightly. She looked back up into the light brown caring eyes, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

She shook her head, feeling the tears trying to work their way to the surface, “I’ve been alone for a long time, at least that’s how it felt. At the time I didn’t know that Sam imprinted on Emily.”

“Imprint?” Bella asked curiously.

She nodded, “It’s similar to your vampires and their mates.”

Bella smiled slightly, a small blush creeping up her neck, “What’s it like?”

She grinned at the girl, “When we see the one, it’s like everything else fades away. Standing in an empty abyss where only that person exists. We’ll be anything, do anything to make that person happy. It’s like…” She hesitates for a moment as she feels her heart swell seeing the care in the girl’s eyes, “Like gravity doesn’t keep us on the ground, our imprint does. They ground us in every way. The imprint can calm our wolf, soothing the anger that can explode at any second. A soulmate.”

Bella’s slightly red cheeks and shy smile touches something inside her heart, inside her soul, as the girl rubs the back of her neck, “That’s…Powerful.”

She chuckled, “Yeah it is, but it can also be freeing.” She unconsciously glances over at Sam and Emily.

Bella frowned, “Has it happened to you?”

Her eyes snap back to the girl in front of her, “Yes.”

Bella’s brow furrows as she looks away, “If I ask would you tell me?”

She reaches her fingers up to pull the girls chin towards her so she can see the girl’s beautiful eyes, “Yes.”

Bella holds her eyes as she takes a deep breath, “Who have you imprinted on?”

“You,” she breathes out.

Bella’s eyes widen slightly, “Me? But why? I mean you didn’t even like me.”

“I told you it’s not that I didn’t like you. I was dealing with a lot and I wasn’t looking for it. I’m so sorry that I made you think I didn’t like you.”

She was desperate for her imprint to understand. She didn’t want to run the girl off, but she also knew she wouldn’t be able to spend much time away from her now either. Bella stared out over the water, the silence stretching too long for her comfort. She began to feel anxious as she watched the emotions float across the girl’s face, not really able to see her eyes.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Bella almost whispers quietly.

“We can’t keep anything from our imprints. I will never keep anything from you.” She says firmly.

She can see the girl’s body stiffen slightly, “You don’t even know me Leah.”

“I want to. I want to know everything about you. I want to know your favorite color, favorite food, what makes your heart race, what upsets you. I want to make you smile, I want you to feel loved and cared for.” She leans closer to Bella as the girl finally looks at her. She frowns as the tear slides down the girl’s cheek and she quickly brushes it away with her thumb, “Why are you crying?”

Bella shook her head, “This is a lot to take in.”

She nods, “I know, and I didn’t want to just drop it on you, but I wanted you to know. This is going to cause problems.”

Bella scoffs, her eyes darkening, “Because my family are vampires?”

She chuckled, “If only. No not that. Jacob has had a crush on you for years.”

“Ugh,” Bella groans, “Don’t remind me.”

She grins at her imprint, “Good to know. I was a little worried you returned his feelings,” she jokes lightly.

Bella grimaced at her, “That’s not a joke that’s just cruel.”

She couldn’t stop the laugh that bursts from her, ignoring the wide-eyed looks from the group of people that had gathered around fire. “I’m very happy about that.”

“So, were we always going to be together then?” Bella asks with a lopsided grin.

She shook her head, “No. I can be just a friend, or a protector, or a sister.”

Bella made a gagging motion, “I care about you way too much for you to be a sister.” The girl shivers slightly.

She takes a chance and wraps her arms around the girl, pulling her into her chest firmly, “And why is that?”

She almost misses the smile as Bella rests her head on her shoulder, “You worked your way under my walls.”

She almost whimpers when Bella pulls back slightly but the look on the girl’s face keeps her quiet, “Will you go out with me? On a date I mean?”

The blush returns to the brunette’s face as she nods, “I would love to Leah.”

Her heart swells with happiness as she kisses the girl’s cheek softly, “Come on, it’s about to start.”

Bella frowns, “What is?”

She pushed herself to her feet and holds her hand out to her imprint, “The legends of our tribe. It’s the first time that Quil will be hearing it. He just shifted when you came to the diner.”

She tried to ignore the heat coursing through her body as Bella’s cool hand meets hers. Her mind suddenly wondering why the girl’s hand is always so cold. She pulls the girl towards the seating around the fire and she makes eye contact with Sam. He grins widely at her before nodding his head at her. She knows she will forgive Sam sometime in the future, already feeling lighter about everything that happened.

But knowing he has her back when it comes to her imprint makes a world of difference.

She watches the girl’s face throughout the stories, seeing the girl’s eyes darken at certain times before lighting up when Ephraim Black makes the treaty with the Cullen’s. She felt the girl shift closer to her as the night wears on, smiling at the movement. When the stories are done, and more food is being eaten she frowns as Bella leans even further against her before speaking.

“I should go.” Bella whispers.

She turns her body towards the girl, “Are you tired?”

Bella shakes her head before glancing across the fire. She looks over to see Jacob watching them, a frown on his face. Her body tightened instantly at the way he’s looking at her imprint. The need to protect what’s hers coils around her chest and she wraps her arm around the girl’s shoulders.

“Don’t leave because of him. I would like you to stay but if you don’t feel comfortable…” She trailed off and dropped her arm quickly, not wanting to make the girl any more uncomfortable.

Bella shook her head as she quickly grips her hand, “I’m comfortable with you Leah. I’ll stay because you want me too.”

She can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face, “Wanna walk?”

Bella nodded, “Please.”

She pulls the girl up quicky, lacing their fingers together as she leads the girl down the beach away from the group of people, “You don’t care for crowds do you?”

“Not really.” Bella sighed heavily, “I don’t know if its crowds or just the unknown. A lot has happened in the past few months.”

She frowned and instinctually pulled the girl closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Bella chuckled, “It’s not that, I’m just worried how you’ll react especially after those stories.”

She pulled the girl to a stop, “You can tell me anything Bella.” She stares into the darkening eyes of her imprint.

Bella hesitates for a moment before nodding, “Before prom we were out at our clearing. The Cullen’s like baseball and Rosalie is really competitive which is hilarious to see when she’s pitted against her mate Emmett.”

She grins at the love shimmering in the girl’s eyes, “I would love to see that.”

Bella snorted, “You might get to.” She frowns as the girl puts distance between them before turning back to her, “Three nomads heard the noise and came to investigate. The problem was that James was a tracker and when he caught my scent, he chose me as his next target.”

She clenched her hands into fists as her body began to shake violently.

Bella frowned at the water, “Rosalie and Emmett became overprotective, but James called my cell phone. His mate Victoria had done her research at the school. He had my mother Renee, and I couldn’t let her die because I chose to make the Cullen’s my family. No matter how the woman treated me.”

Her body freezes as the girl pushes her sleeves up and the shimmering half crescent scar comes into view. The individual teeth marks clearly visible in the moonlight.

“When James bit me Rosalie arrived and lost control. She fought him but Carlisle stopped her, telling her not to let take hold of her. I called out for her while Emmett, Alice, and Jasper killed James. They ripped him apart while Rosalie made the hardest decision of her life. Either let me turn or suck the venom out.”

She felt her body go cold as she watches the pain flicker in her imprint’s eyes.

“She never should have been in that position, but she decided to suck the venom out. My blood is the only human blood she has ever tasted in her life. When I was in the hospital afterwards, I heard her and Edward arguing about me. Edward wanted to leave, to let me be human and be safe but Rosalie refused.”

“Edward came to me and begged me to tell Rosalie to leave but I couldn’t.” Bella shook her head as a single tear fell before she turned back towards the water, “Rosalie and Emmett are the only two people that I trust not only my life but my entire being with. How could I send them away after they saved my life?”

She tried to control her anger at the thought of her imprint having nearly been killed. Not even knowing that it almost happened and almost having lost the girl before she had her. She moved without a thought, hearing Sam’s low warning since the wolves had been listening. She ignored him as she pulled the girl against her body.

She buried her face in Bella’s neck and inhaled deeply, letting the girl’s scent sooth her raging wolf. She tightened her hold on the girl as Jacob growled angrily and Bella ran her hands up and down her back soothingly.

“I didn’t tell you this to upset you Leah.” Bella whispered out softly.

“I know,” she could feel her shaking slowing down, “The thought that I almost lost you…”

“You won’t ever lose me Leah.” Bella said softly.

She can feel what the girl isn’t saying. She knows that someday the girl will be turned but she doesn’t feel anger at it. She knows she should but after what the girl had been through and knowing how important it is to keep the secret, she knows it’s inevitable.

She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on the girl’s neck, “Promise?” She pulled back to look into the girl’s sparkling eyes.

“Promise.” Bella chuckles before leaning up on her toes to kiss her nose.

A growl sounds from behind them and she turns to see Jacob struggling against Paul and Sam, “Jacob enough.”

She can feel Bella’s arms tighten around her and she can’t stop the small smile as she turns back to the girl, “Don’t worry about him. He’ll understand soon.”

Bella nodded, “I trust you Leah. I should be going. Rosalie was worried enough before I left and it’s after one.”

She nodded, “May I walk you to your truck?”

Bella chuckled as she intertwines their fingers together, “I’m not stopping you.”

They turn and begin walking back up the beach as Paul and Sam disappear into the woods with Jacob and she refocuses on her imprint, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Bella frowns, “Homework mostly. Monday, I have my final in history, so Jasper is helping me.”

They walk in comfortable silence until they reach the rusty pickup, “When can I see you again?”

Bella turned to her and a slight blush covers her cheeks, “You could come by tomorrow, if you’re not against vampires and their intense hearing.”

She brushed a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear, feeling the tingling sensation in her fingers at the touch, “What time?”

“Come around five. I should be at my wits end from studying at that point. I’ll need someone to rescue me.” Bella smirked at her.

She nodded, “I’ll be there.”

Bella opened her truck door before pausing and turning back to her. She freezes as the girl brushes her lips lightly across her own before climbing into the truck. She grins lopsidedly as she watches the truck disappear down the road and out of sight.

“I think I’m going to puke.” Seth laughs behind her.

She shakes her head at him as she turned to him, “Jealous little brother.”

Seth snorted, “Hardly. Sam wants to speak to you for a minute.”

She shook her head, “How about you and I go get some pie and ice cream at the house.”

Seth’s eyes light up and he bobbed his head excitedly, “I’m in.”

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant Seth.”

The boy grins at her, “I’ll forgive on a few conditions.”

She glances at him, “This has been the best night of my life Seth, don’t ruin it for me.”

His eyes watch her seriously, “All I want is for you to tell me everything that happened and listen to my side without snapping at me.”

She pulls the boy into a tight hug, “Deal. Now let’s go eat.”

Seth laughed as he runs ahead of her and she can’t help the smile that crosses her face. It was defiantly the best night of her life so far.


	4. Overwhelmed

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella sat on the railing lining the back porch of the Cullen house, watching Seth and the Cullen men play football. Happiness swarmed through her body, the first in a long time. She hadn’t been happy with Renee and Charlie wasn’t any better, but she would never regret her decision to move to Forks, not ever. Here in Forks, she found a home, a family.

When that van had come barreling at her she had seen what little there was to her life right in front of her. Having to grow up too fast, taking care of her mother instead of the other way around. Charlie being a guest appearance the majority of the time, not fighting for her when Renee took her and left.

All the people that she thought were friends, ignoring all the trouble she had gone through. Being unable to talk about it with anyone.

But now she had a family that she could talk to about anything. Esme, the kind and generous woman that had welcomed her into her home willingly and openly, no fear. Carlisle the doctor that was more compassionate than anyone else she had ever met, easily ignoring the scent of her blood whenever she had something that needed treatment. Which was more often than not with her ability to trip over her own feet while just breathing.

Edward had been a strange one at first. Seeming like all he wanted to do was kill her for a few weeks before Rosalie had set him straight, after he reattached a few body parts. Since he couldn’t read her mind it only made his interest in her more persistent. He had confided in her that he enjoyed not knowing what she was thinking, how she would answer the questions he would ask. She intrigued him at least until Seth came into the picture, thankfully.

Jasper was still slightly stand offish since he had a harder time with his blood lust, but he was pleasant and helped her out on her history assignments, taught her to play chess and discussed historical things with her. Alice her best friend, which was a tiering feat in itself but the little pixie made her happy.

Then there was Emmett, the largest and most carefree of the Cullen family. He was always joking and playing pranks on the family but when it came down to it, he would protect them all with his life. He could be serious when he wanted to, but he hated when things got to be unforgiving and brutal. So, he would lighten the mood with jokes and sexual innuendos.

Most importantly there was Rosalie Hale. The gorgeous blonde that had earned the nickname of the Ice Queen at school. The most confusing of all the Cullen’s. She didn’t talk to anyone, didn’t interact with anyone other than her family. She had a strange pull towards the blonde, but she never said anything. The woman scared the living hell out of her, at least until that van was nearly on her. The woman had come out of nowhere and stopped the vehicle from splattering her body across her pickup.

When she found herself wrapped protectively in cold arms, she couldn’t help but admire the blonde. After that Rosalie was always around, hovering nearby or catching her before she could fall when she would trip. Finally, she had figured out their vampire secret and she confronted Rosalie. After that the connection between them had only grown stronger and soon she found herself reaching out to the blonde.

She didn’t talk about her past with anyone, but it was different with Rosalie. The blonde listened and gave advice, good advice not just the kind her friends had pushed on her to just let it go. After a few months of being alone so much, Charlie having been running around with Sue, she had broken down in Rosalie’s arms and told her everything. About Renee, Charlie, what happened to her in Phoenix.

She hadn’t meant to make the woman angry, but Rosalie had only assured her it wasn’t at her. The blonde was angry at the people that had hurt her and vowed to her that she would protect her. She wouldn’t allow anyone or anything to hurt her again. They were together every day after that, Emmett agreeing with everything his mate was promising. He knew some of it but the more personal stuff she was grateful that Rosalie had kept to herself.

She didn’t look at Rosalie the same after that night. Instead of just a friend, Rosalie was so much more. She was a confidant, a mother, a protector that she hadn’t realized that she needed in her life. Esme had told her that she had all these vampire children and the one thing that Rosalie had wanted was a child when she had been human, and in a way, she was filling that position for the blonde.

It had only made her happier, knowing that Rosalie cared about her so deeply and their bond strengthened even more. She told Rosalie everything even about her confusing and conflicting thoughts about Leah Clearwater.

Leah confused her, angered her, made her doubt herself and more recently, turned her on so god damn much it was beginning to get to her. It had been a week since she had seen the woman, the last being when she had gone down to the bonfire on Sunday. She had tried asking Sue, but the woman said she hadn’t seen her but that it wasn’t unlike Leah to just disappear for a few days.

Seth had become worried when the girl wouldn’t answer his calls and none of the pack knew where she was, since she wasn’t shifting at all. She admitted to herself by the fourth day that she was getting worried herself, but she hadn’t tried to call. She had a feeling it may have been her fault that the woman had taken off, which didn’t help the ache in her chest she had been feeling for a while. Ever since that day on the beach when the woman had kissed her neck and made her feel so many different things all at one time that she felt like she would explode from the pressure.

Alice appeared beside her suddenly, “You’re thinking awfully hard about something.”

She squeaked and waivered on the railing. Rosalie blurred out of the chair she had been relaxing in, reading a magazine and steadied her body, “Alice,” she growled warningly.

Alice chuckled, “She wasn’t going to fall Rosalie.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the pixie, “You’re lucky I can’t have a heart attack.”

Alice rolled her eyes at her sister and pushed herself easily up onto the railing beside her, “Come on tell Aunty Alice what’s got your gears running so loudly I can’t hear myself think.”

Rosalie slid up beside her on her other side, smiling when she leaned against her, “I’m just worried.”

“About Leah?” Rosalie asked quietly.

She nodded, relaxing fully against the blonde, “Yes. I can’t stop thinking about her and I’m worried about her. Even Seth hasn’t heard from her in a week.”

Alice frowned, “Well since I can’t see her, I can’t assure you one hundred percent that she’s fine, but she might have just needed to get away for a while.”

She frowned, “Not comforting Alice.”

The pixie frowned and Rosalie wrapped her arm around her waist, “Why don’t you call her?”

She frowned down at her lap, where her hands were fidgeting, “She won’t answer for Seth, why would she answer for me?”

Seth tossed the football to Emmett before turning to her, “She’ll answer for you Bells. I guarantee it.”

She frowned up at him as the boy grinned and ran towards Edward. Why would Leah ignore her brother’s phone call but answer hers? That didn’t sound right to her but when she glanced up at Rosalie the blonde smiled and nodded encouragingly.

She sighed and slid off the railing, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket before slipping inside the house only to exit the front door and walk to the garage as she dialed Leah’s number. On the third ring the call connected, and she held her breath.

“Hello?” Leah’s strong deeper voice answered.

She closed her eyes for a moment before answering, “Leah, it’s Bella.”

A grunt came from Leah, “I have caller ID Swan.”

She frowned at the ground at hearing the anger in Leah’s voice, “I’m sorry, I’ll talk to you later.”

“What are you calling for Bella?” Leah asked her tone blank.

She wanted to tell her it was because she missed her, but she couldn’t do that. The woman wouldn’t care anyway, “Seth has been worried about you.”

Leah scoffed, “Yeah I’m sure he has.”

“It’s true,” she snapped, “His sister completely disappeared on him again and now she won’t even answer his calls.” She struggled to control her anger.

“Did you call me just for this?” Leah snapped at her.

“No, I called to tell you that I miss you but fuck you will work too.” She threw her phone across the garage, glaring at it as it broke into pieces.

Her body shook with the anger that she hadn’t felt in a long time. The woman was confusing the hell out of her. She made passion flare in her chest every time they talked but she could push her buttons so damn fast it made her head spin. She hated not being able to control her anger, the one thing she had worked so hard on for years.

She shook her head and turned to the car that she had been rebuilding with Rosalie. The blonde was an amazing mechanic and had been teaching her for months, thrilled with how fast she had picked up the skill. She focused on the vehicle as she pushed her sleeves up and slid underneath the car, pushing all thoughts of Leah out of her mind.

.

She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, but she was focusing on the oil pump that she was replacing. Try as she might she hadn’t been able to push Leah from her mind completely in the last five hours she had been working in the garage and it was only aggravating her even more. She could feel the anger tightening her muscles as she used all her strength trying to loosen a bolt.

She jerked her body up to put more pressure and finally it came free. Her foot came down catching the support stand, knocking it sideways. The frame shifted on the jack and she felt before she heard the snap of her rib when the metal connected with her side. She sucked in air as the pain shot through her body, her right side screaming in agony.

A pale hand gripped the frame and lifted as another gripped her ankle, jerking her out from under the car before sitting it down again. Rosalie pulled her into her arms carefully, “Carlisle!”

She felt the sofa under her back as she opened her eyes, still not liking when they ran with her, “I’m fine.” She grumbled.

“I heard a snap.” Rosalie said quickly as Carlisle appeared with Emmett.

She hissed in pain and tried to pull away from Carlisle’s hands as he pressed gently on her ribcage. Rosalie held her in place as Carlisle focused, “Take her to the basement, we’ll get a quick x-ray.”

An hour later she sat on the gurney in the makeshift hospital room in the Cullen’s basement as Carlisle wrapped her ribs tightly, “I’d prefer you to stay home from school for a few days. You need rest and not to jostle these ribs.”

“Their only fractures,” she complained.

Rosalie shook her head, “You’ll stay home and that’s final.”

She sighed and nodded at the woman. She couldn’t argue with Rosalie because every time she did, she would feel guilty. The woman was only looking after her best interest which is more than she could say for Charlie and Renee. She sighed as she leaned back against the raised bed after Rosalie helped pull her t-shirt back on.

Emmett entered the room quickly, “How are you doing Bella Bear?”

She smiled at him, “I’m fine Emmett. They are going way overboard.”

He shook his head as he kissed her forehead, “Nothing is overboard when it comes to our little human.”

She smirked at him while narrowing her eyes at him, “Yes dad.”

The vampires chuckled but Emmett’s eyes danced wildly with happiness. She shook her head as she turned back to Rosalie, “How long and please don’t tell me I have to stay in bed. You know I’ll go crazy.”

Rosalie chuckled as Carlisle grinned, “You don’t have to stay in bed, but I want you off your feet for a day at least and no bending and when you do just be easy. I’ll leave you three alone.” He blurred from the room.

She sighed and Rosalie rubbed her arm, “What happened Bella?”

She frowned, “Nothing I was just having trouble with a bolt and my foot caught the stand.”

Rosalie shook her head, “We’ve heard you muttering about something for the past few hours. What’s bothering you sweetie?”

Her hands were fidgeting on her stomach and Rosalie reached over and placed her hand on them. She began to play with the blonde’s fingers as she told them about her phone call with Leah and breaking the phone right after. Rosalie and Emmett shared a look before she smiled at her.

“You miss her?” Rosalie asked gently.

She nodded, “Yes but it’s not like it matters. She doesn’t even like me anyway.” She sat up, gasping slightly at the sudden movement.

Emmett gripped her shoulder, “Carlisle said easy Bella.”

She shook her head and stared at her dirty, torn converse, “I’m an idiot. I knew better than to reach out to her, but I did it anyway and now look where it’s got me.”

Rosalie chuckled, “I’m sure Leah has her own reasons for acting the way she has.”

“Well can you explain it then because I’m fucking lost.” She covered her face with her hands.

Seth knocked on the door lightly before entering the room looking guilty, “I can answer that Bells.”

She frowned at him, “What do you mean?”

He toed the floor as he stared at the ground, “I was talking to her that night after the bonfire and we sort of got into an argument.”

She slid off the gurney as her heart clenched in pain and lodged in her throat, “About what Seth?”

Seth hesitated for a moment before he said quickly, “Jacob came over and started going off on her about being close to you and he thinks that she’s playing you to keep you from him.”

She froze, “Does Leah think that Jacob and I did something together?”

Seth nodded but didn’t get another word out before she sprinted out of the room ignoring the pain in her side. She didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to think about how her only chance to even get close to the woman could possibly be gone. She truly was an idiot for reaching out in the first place. She never should have listened to her heart, it always landed her in trouble.

She pushed her truck to its limits as she returned to Charlie’s house, needing to be alone and in silence. She frowned when she found the police cruiser in the driveway and Sue’s car behind it. She parked at the curb and contemplated whether or not to go in. After a few minutes she sighed and slid out of the truck, moving cautiously towards the house.

If anything, she hoped they were at least in his bedroom with the door closed since she had to walk past it to get to her room. She put the key in the door and opened the door slowly, listening intently for any sounds. When she heard nothing, she relaxed slightly and entered the house before closing the door a little louder than she should have. She peaked into the living room and sighed when she found nothing.

She turned and entered the kitchen, freezing in mid step her foot still in the air, “For fucks sake!”

She pivoted and ran from the house back to the safety of her truck. She wanted to gouge her eyes out, burn them out, anything to get the image of Charlie and Sue on the table out of her mind. She would never be able to eat in that house again, hell she didn’t even want to enter the house again.

She leaned against the truck for twenty minutes before the front door opened and Charlie’s red face stepped outside, walking towards her awkwardly. “I didn’t know you were coming home.”

She felt her gag reflex activate and had to cover her mouth, praying that she did not vomit. After a moment she shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, her face heating up with her blush, “I… Uh… Needed some schoolwork out of the bedroom. I didn’t hear anything, so I hoped you were in your room.”

She couldn’t look at him as he answered, “You’re welcome to come in now. Look Bella, I know this is… Um…”

“Awkward, horrible, terrifying.” She grimaced.

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “You’ve been spending a lot of time over at the Cullen’s and I’m never sure when you’ll be here.”

She finally looked up at him, a slight glare coming to her eyes and anger flaring in her chest, “It’s not like you want me here anyway.”

He frowned, “I was never good at parenting Bella.”

“Neither was Renee but at least she liked having me around for five minutes a day.” She snapped, her anger spilling over.

She knew she shouldn’t take her anger at Leah out on Charlie, but she was angry at him too. All that anger was finally spilling out through the cracks in the wall she had built over the years to contain it. She couldn’t stop it. Everything was too much, her brain was finally being overloaded.

He shook his head angrily, “You hadn’t been back here in years.”

“Because you didn’t want me here. I would mess up your bachelor status. Going fishing every weekend with Billy, fucking Sue whenever you want wherever you want. I’m not an idiot Charlie. I know when I’m not wanted.”

The pain exploded in her heart as her mind instantly went to Leah. Leah didn’t want her just as much as her own parents didn’t want her.

Charlie sighed, “We were too young to have a child, but we did the best we could. It didn’t work Bella and I didn’t know how to be the parent when I was still a kid myself.”

She glared at him, “Yes I know the story Charlie, neither one of you let me fucking forget it. Too young and a child. Then why the hell did she have me?”

“I don’t know!” He shouted at her, “I didn’t want to.” His eyes widened at her.

She took a step backwards as she felt her body go cold, her mind numbing, her limbs tingling with pins and needles. Her voice was empty and cold when she spoke, “Well at least the truth is out.”

She pulled herself up into her truck as Charlie frowned, “Wait Bella, that didn’t come out right.”

She shook her head at him, “No it came out perfectly right Charlie. Thanks for being honest for once.”

She put the truck in gear and sped away from the house. She needed time to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I am working on all of my other stories. I like to get a few chapters ahead before I post so I have at least a week worth of content to post while I continue to work on them. Missing last week I'm slightly behind but I'm working on it.
> 
> Curious what you think of this one. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
